


Diapered Doujin Degeneracy

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Lang. Here we have his OC's, Charlotte and Claris, being involved in some more diapered shenanigans. This time, Charlotte wants to commission her sister for an ABDL picture, and Claris begrudgingly accepts it. When the young girl realizes that she doesn't know how to draw diapers though, things take a turn for the messier.
Kudos: 6





	Diapered Doujin Degeneracy

Tip. Tap. The sounds of a pencil skimming across a page as it brought to life the inner thoughts of a young incontinent girl resounded in the dimly lit room, the only light source penetrated the darkness being that of her desk lamp pointed directly at the illustration at hand. It didn’t even take thirty minutes before the once blank page was covered corner to corner in a thought provoking masterpiece, the titular scene of Claris’ latest Doujin series finally coming to its climax, and subsequently the girls within its pages.

Still in the zone, the young Werebeast moved the completed page off to the side so she could start on the next. Just as her pencil touched the blank surface though. The door to the room slammed open, a blinding light illuminating the dark room and causing Claris to wince at how bright it suddenly was.

“Claris! I have a favor to ask you!” The young girl’s sister shouted as she stood in the doorway, her body blocking the majority of the light until she started walking up to her sister. “Or should I say, Koiyuki” Charlotte whispered in the other girl’s ear with a hint of mischievousness before letting out a little giggle.

“For the thousandth time, no. I am not going to draw an ABDL comic for you.” Claris responded as she tried to get back to her work, her tone indicating that she fairly annoyed with her sister’s intrusion considering it was for something she had already said no to many times over by this point.

“Well it’s a good thing I just want one measly picture this time.” Charlotte remarked with a with a smile, but her cheerful expression was quickly snuffed out by the young girl’s response.

“Please Onee-chan, I have to get back to my work. I don’t have the time.” The silver-haired Werebeast stated as she placed the pencil against the paper once again before starting to sketch out the next scene for her Doujin in her head.

“Oh come on! Please? I’ll pay you full commission fee.” The blonde girl said in a sing-song voice in hopes that would move Claris to do what she wanted. As much as she wanted to try and avoid a monetary route as much as possible since they were sisters, but the idea she had in her head just had to be brought to life by the silver-haired Werebeast’s amazing talents.

The young girl stopped drawing, her hand still pressing the led tip of her pencil against the paper as she thought about what to say next. While the offer was tempting, very tempting since Claris could use the extra cash, she was still hesitant about accepting it. A few seconds later, Charlotte panicked thought of one more thing to add to the cost that might sweeten the deal.

“And I’ll even get you some dessert for after dinner. How does that sound?” The blonde girl blurted out with pleading eyes as she bent down to the other girl’s eye level. 

After taking a minute to collect her thoughts, Claris let out a defeated sigh before turning her attention away from her paper and towards her sister. “Alright. You win.” She said before taking the page she was working on and replacing it with a blank one. This was bound to happen sooner or later, and the young girl hoped that if she took this one, Charlotte would be more than satisfied enough to leave her be for the next few months at the very least.

Yes!” The blonde exclaimed as she pumped her fist in victory.

“So, what’s the idea?” Claris asked as she prepared to write it all down on a little post it note to her side. It wasn’t that she was taking this seriously, it’s just that the young girl wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible so she could get back to her own projects that didn’t involve girls helplessly pooping their pants. She got enough of that by just being herself.

“Okay, so I was thinking Yuudachi and Shigure from Azur Lane, and they would be pooping their diapers with one of them enjoying it while the other is forced to go along with the other because she had no choice.” Charlotte explained without pulling any punches, being as direct and to the point as possible since she no longer had to tiptoe around getting what she wanted.

After hearing the idea, the silver-haired girl shivered. The idea was so up her sister’s alley that it was frightening. That and the fact that Charlotte had forced her into a similar situation a while back might have also had something to do with the sudden chill.

Regardless, Claris wrote all of what her sister wanted down, even to the tiniest of details involving the shape, size, and leakage of the diapers. Once that was all done, Charlotte thanked the silver-haired girl and gave her a huge bear hug before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her, and causing the room to once again be overtaken with darkness.Now that she was finally alone again at last, Claris breathed a heavy sigh before looking at the details of her sister’s commission. When she was confident on how she was going to draw it out, the young girl took her pencil in hand and started outlining the characters. Fortunately for her, she was also an avid fan of Azur Lane, so she knew the characters fairly well and had some references for them on hand.

However, as she went on, Claris hit a snag in her drawing. Everything was looking good for the most part, but there was just one glaring problem that the silver-haired Werebeast just couldn’t get over. The diapers looked terrible.

For someone who has worn diapers all of her life, to not be able to draw one was actually a little sad. She tried looking at references online, but none of them really captured that essence or style that she was looking for. In the end, Claris knew what she had to do in order to finish this commission, and she was not looking forward to it.

Biting the bullet, Claris got out of her chair and made her way out of the room, making sure to let her eyes adjust to the light before stumbling her way through the house to find Charlotte. Thankfully, the older girl was just sitting on the couch, presumably waiting on the commission to be finished because as soon as the blonde saw the padded girl, she jumped out of her seat with so much excitement that she nearly tipped the couch over.

“Are you done! How is it? Can I see it? Oh, I hope you managed to get the diapers right.” Charlotte asked, slinging question after question at the young girl while she tried to work up the nerve to tell her sister why she was actually there.

“A-actually, that’s what I came out here. I…” Claris paused, the young girl holding her hands together near her chest as her eyes darted around the room. She thought that she was ready to ask, but clearly it was proving much too difficult to even get the basics out. After a minute of stalling though, she finally spoke up. “I need help.”

Charlotte looked at her sister in confusion. “Help? With what?”

Claris gulped. “I don’t…know how to draw diapers. So I sort of need a reference. Specifically…” She paused, the details of the commission description coming to her mind and making her feel even more uneasy. “A-a messy one” She said in a low tone as a bright red blush started spreading across her whole face as she looked down and away from the other girl as she waited for a reply.

It might have been a little vague, but with how Claris was reacting about the whole thing, it was pretty clear to Charlotte what exactly she was asking for. However, it was so shocking that the blonde Werebeast didn’t know what to say. Here was her incontinent sister asking her not only to take a photo of the young girl with her diaper on display, and a messy one at that. The silver-haired girl certainly didn’t enjoy the feeling of being in a messy diaper, so for her to ask to be put in one really showed how dedicated to her craft she was.

“Hell yeah I’ll help!” Charlotte replied posthaste, not wanting to let such a wonderful opportunity go to waste. It was that excitement though that made Claris regret asking Charlotte for help, but it was too late now.

Before the young girl could take back her question, she found herself being dragged by the older girl over to the kitchen where she was promptly sat down in a chair while Charlotte got to work making her special chocolate laxative shake. Not even five minutes later, the blonde girl poured the brown concoction from the blender and into a glass and handed it to Claris.

“There you are, one brown, brownie maker on the house!” The blonde Werebeast exclaimed as she placed her hands on her sides. This wasn’t the first time she’s made something like this, but this drink in particular had to be her best yet since it acts fast yet doesn’t compromise the bulk of the load. Claris said she wanted a reference, and she wasn’t going to get a better one now.

“Thank you, onee-chan.” Claris replied before slowly easing the cup up to her face. When it reached its destination, the young girl held the cup against her lips, afraid to drink even a single drop of the shake.

Seeing that her sister needed a little help, Charlotte took a hand and placed it on the underside of the cup and started tipping it up. Slowly at first, but then she practically forced Claris to chug most of it when the cup was practically upside down. Luckily, not a single drop was spilled, meaning that the young girl managed to down the whole thing. The bad news was that she downed the whole thing and that there was absolutely no turning back now.

Within only a few minutes, Claris could feel the effects of the laxatives starting to work their magic in her system, a loud gurgling resonating out from her tummy soon after signaling that there wasn’t much time left.

Getting her phone ready, Charlotte turned on the camera app and got into position. When she found the perfect angle, the blonde Werebeast gave her sister a thumbs up telling her that she could let loose whenever. Of course, with how badly the young girl already had to go, she was certain she wasn’t holding anything back even if she tried.

Suddenly, Claris felt something pressing against her sphincter, causing her to gasp and go wide-eyed from the pressure behind it. A few seconds later, the damn completely burst, a bout of gas erupting out of her butt as a raging torrent of sludge splashed and splattered against the padded walls of the silver-haired girl’s crinkly undergarment.

The padding started sagging immediately, its pearly white sheen staining a dark brown almost just as fast. Feeling the slimy sludge inside as it crawled and bubbled against her skin, forcing the plastic-backed underwear to expand and make room for it all sent shivers down the young girl’s spine.

“Think positive. You’re doing this for Charlotte. Just don’t think about how icky and stinky your diaper is going to be after this and how you’re probably going to have to sit in it while drawing. Oh, why did I ever agree to this!” Claris thought to herself in an attempt to give herself a pep talk, but it only ended up backfiring on her and made her feel even more grossed out.

All the while, Charlotte was making sure to take as many pictures from as many angles as she could. She knew that all they really needed was one or two, maybe three at most, but she wanted to have a few extra as a sort of keepsake. The best part was that Claris didn’t even need to know about them.

As the seconds turned into minutes, the silver-haired Werebeast was at her breaking point. Tears were streaming down her face, as some hiccups started to surface, the embarrassment of the situation weighing heavily on her shoulders. Thankfully though, it wasn’t as bad as she thought, for the second the blonde girl noticed that she was in distress, she dropped everything just to console her.  
“It’s alright Claris, you can do this.” Charlotte assured as she ran her hands through the younger girl’s hair.

Feeling a little better, Claris did her best to hold back the tears and release the rest of the smelly fudge that was left in her system. If she was going to draw a messy diaper, she was going to make sure that her diaper was as full as it could get so she could draw the best messy diaper ever. To her surprise, there actually wasn’t that much left, just a little bit lingering between her cheeks that just needed a good push to be out of her completely.

Once the young girl was finished soiling herself, she let out a few sniffles and wiped the tears streaming down her face before reaching back to check the damage. As expected, her diaper really was bulging halfway down to her knees, the undergarment totally saturated and filled to the point where if it was squished hard enough, she would have a massive blowout on her hands. She hoped that this was going to be more than enough to draw up exactly what Charlotte had asked for.

“H-hey. Onee-chan?” Claris asked as she waited for her sister to finish taking the photos.

“Yeah?” Charlotte replied as she snapped the last pic, the older girl then moving over to the gallery app right after and picking out the best pictures to send over to her sister’s laptop.

“D-do you think we can add a change to that deal?” The young girl shyly asked as she pressed her index fingers together and looked down at the floor.

The blonde girl smiled, locking her phone, and placing it in her pocket before responding to the silly question. “How about I just change you for free?” Charlotte giggled before walking up to her sister and picking her up, making sure to do her best not to press too hard against the messy diaper as she carried her Claris to her room.

A few hours later, the silver-haired Werebeast was finally finished. She was so happy that she ran out of her dimly lit room and right to Charlotte to hand over the finished product.

“Onee-chan! I finished!” The young girl cried as she ran through the house looking for the older sibling. When she found her, the silver-haired Werebeast didn’t even give the blonde a chance to sit up before she handed the completed commission over.

“O-oh my goodness! This is amazing!” Charlotte exclaimed as she looked over the picture, unable to take her eyes off of the diapers that clearly had a lot of work put into them.

In the middle of her ogling though, the older girl was interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder.  
“Hmm?”

“I’ll be taking that dessert now. I think I’ll have some waffles and ice cream.” Claris said sweetly as she swung her hips to-and-fro while her she held her arms behind her back.

Charlotte chuckled. “Fine. After all, you did more than enough to earn that.” The blonde stated as she sat up from her seat, ruffling the young girl’s hair as she did and headed to the kitchen to go make do on her promise. Maybe if she threw in some extra scoops, she could get another commission in there, but there was only one way to find out


End file.
